This invention relates to a bracket for attaching a wheelchair foot rest or leg rest to the front side of a wheelchair frame.
Wheelchairs are ubiquitous. There are many different styles and models of wheelchairs, most of which have the ability to have leg rests or foot rests attached to the two front sides of the wheelchair frame. When a patient is admitted to a medical facility, a therapist or other medical professional must find an appropriate wheelchair and leg rests or foot rests that fit the chair. Because there are a dozen or more different brands and styles of wheelchairs in the average facility, each of which has its own style of leg rest and foot rest, this task can be difficult to accomplish, and requires a large inventory and storage space for each different style of foot rest and leg rest for every type of chair in the facility. These problems are compounded by the fact that when the leg rests and foot rests are taken off the chair, they may be misplaced or poorly organized. The result is extra equipment costs and lost personnel time simply to add the correct leg rests or foot rests to a wheelchair.
This invention features a bracket for attaching a wheelchair footrest or leg rest to the front side of a wheelchair frame, wherein the wheelchair frame""s front side carries a pair of vertically-spaced attachment pins, comprising: a support post; means for mechanically coupling the support post to the wheelchair frame""s front side; first means, coupled to the support post, defining a first opening for accepting one attachment pin; and second means, coupled to the support post, defining a second opening for accepting the other attachment pin; wherein at least one of the first and second means is vertically adjustable, to allow the bracket to be used with wheelchairs having attachment pins with different vertical spacing. The means for mechanically coupling and the first means may both be part of a single bracket assembly. The means for mechanically coupling may comprise a pivoting member defining an opening to fit around the wheelchair frame""s front side. The means for mechanically coupling may further comprise a latch, for holding the pivoting member in a closed position located around the wheelchair frame""s front side.
The second means may comprise a fitting movable with respect to the support post. The fitting may be an annular member fitted around the support post. The second means may further comprise a thumb screw for coupling and releasing the annular member from the support post. The support post and the annular member may both have a generally rectangular cross section.
In a more specific embodiment, the invention features a bracket for attaching a wheelchair footrest or leg rest to the front side of a wheelchair frame, wherein the wheelchair frame""s front side carries a pair of vertically-spaced attachment pins, comprising: a support post; a single bracket assembly, coupled to the support post, for mechanically coupling the support post to the wheelchair frame""s front side, and defining a first opening for accepting one attachment pin; and an annular member fitted around the support post, and vertically adjustable with respect to the support post, defining a second opening for accepting the other attachment pin, to allow the bracket to be used with wheelchairs having attachment pins with different vertical spacing.
The single bracket assembly may comprise a pivoting member defining an opening to fit around the wheelchair frame""s front side. The single bracket assembly may further comprise a latch, for holding the pivoting member in a closed position located around the wheelchair frame""s front side. The annular member may further comprise a thumb screw for coupling and releasing the annular member from the support post. The support post and the annular member may both have a generally rectangular cross section.